


Shouganai - しょうがない

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: 仕様がない (Shouganai) [intraducibile] - "Non c'è niente da fare". Esprime la rassegnazione, il rimanere impassibili a quello che sta accadendo, sopportare senza lamentarsi ed accettare la situazione.





	Shouganai - しょうがない

Con il senno di poi, ogni cosa si sarebbe potuta evitare. O, se non evitare, almeno prevedere.

Non posso fare a meno di pensarci nel momento in cui mi soffermo a riflettere sulla tua presenza sul mio divano, oltre la porta del bagno che ci separa, unico mio muro di difesa che,  _Dio_ , nemmeno mi prendo la briga di sorvegliare. Porto una delle mie mani a stringersi attorno al rubinetto, aprendo l'acqua, prima di lasciar scivolare le dita sotto il getto, ritraendole di scatto nel scoprirlo freddo tanto da parere ustionante, per poi sospirare e appoggiarmi al bordo della doccia mentre mi privo dei miei vestiti, riponendoli disordinatamente nell'appendiabiti.

Non avrei dovuto lasciarti entrare.

Sapevo sin da subito che ciò non avrebbe che portato altri problemi, sommandoli alla ridicola lista che già mi consumava - eppure, incrociando i tuoi occhi oltre il portone d'ingresso, trovando quelle iridi scure tanto da far paura, dal taglio affilato e autorevole come lo sguardo di un lupo, non ho potuto che fare un passo all'indietro, lasciandoti invadere quello che consideravo un rifugio sicuro. Lasciandomi travolgere in pieno dagli eventi come un'onda si sarebbe abbattuta, infrangendosi, su una scogliera di rocce fragili. Una pessima, pessima idea, devo dire. La peggiore. Ché non sono, forse, io stesso il primo a dire di disprezzarti, di volerti tenere lontano da me?

Socchiudo gli occhi, le dita ancora sotto l'acqua della doccia a tastarne la temperatura, finché questa non si fa abbastanza tiepida da permettermi di iniziare a bagnarmi senza soffrire per via di inutili geloni o botte di calore. Serro, dunque, le palpebre, cacciando il viso sotto quella pioggia in formato ridotto e lasciando che l'acqua mi scorra sugli zigomi, lungo le guance e gli occhi, bagnandomi le ciglia e togliendomi dalle labbra il sapore amaro del rimpianto che, però, pare essersi tanto impregnato nella mia pelle da non volermi abbandonare, per quanto ne sia quasi schifato.

Il punto è che so già come andrà a finire. Conosco la tua mente, il tuo modo di pensare così come conosco il mio - ma prevedere le tue mosse non mi è comunque d'aiuto in alcun modo. Ci inseguiamo in un circolo vizioso che nessuno ha la forza, o la voglia, di interrompere e, ironia della sorte, quando scelgo di lasciarti andare sei tu a voler tornare da me, testardo come sei. E io, immancabilmente, ti lascio portarmi alla gogna, firmando la mia stessa condanna e trascinandomi verso la rovina.

Una tragedia nella tragedia nella tragedia.

Il dolore è bellezza è perfezione, mi dico.

Il candore è paura di sbagliare, timore di ferire, e tu la macchia nera che sciupa la meraviglia di un periodo positivo, ma che porta armonia laddove la purezza rende tutto, immancabilmente, al di fuori della mia portata.

_Patetico._

Tengo la testa sotto l'acqua, strofinandomi i capelli con lo shampoo che Seung-gil mi ha regalato e cercando di evitare che la schiuma mi finisca negli occhi, lasciandola, anzi, scorrere sul mio volto come lacrime, e non posso fare a meno di maledirmi - ché, ancora una volta, nei miei pensieri non riesco a non minare quel bagliore di stabilità che la vita, dopo tanti travagli, ha deciso di concedermi. Ché, finalmente, sono innamorato davvero. L’uomo che amo ricambia i miei sentimenti e siamo felici. Siamo maledettamente felici e, davvero, non riesco a spiegarmi quale sia il problema racchiuso dietro a certi intrusivi ragionamenti che mi portano a ricoprirmi d’una vergogna che nemmeno il più accanito sfregamento delle mie mani insaponate sulla pelle riesce in alcun modo a rimuovere o, almeno, a sbiadire. Nemmeno lo scroscio dell’acqua pare attenuare il rumore della memoria delle mie parole, echeggianti all’interno della mia testa.

_Colpa, colpa e ancora colpa._

Sei un frutto proibito e io il peccatore che continua a prendere bocconi su bocconi, fino a sentire le gengive sanguinare e la gola strapparsi ad ogni ingoio. Sei la fiamma che mi sta bruciando le dita, ma dalla quale non riesco a distaccarmi, ustionandomi e trattenendo le grida. Questo malgrado tu stesso mi abbia confidato che tale fiamma si sia spenta da tempo, bella finché è durata, ma ora priva d’ogni bagliore di vita. Tu che vedevi il nostro amore come una candela, mentre io lo vedevo come il sole. E ciò che davvero mi manda fuori di me è la consapevolezza che, qualunque cosa accada, tornerò strisciando da te. Tu che mi hai messo da parte. Tu che non mi hai mai voluto davvero. Tu che, malgrado tutto, continui a tornare.

E nemmeno ho bisogno di voltarmi per rendermi conto che ora non sono più solo nella stanza, nudo e vulnerabile nel mio guscio d’acqua e pensieri - ma scelgo di comportarmi come se nulla fosse, finché non sei dentro anche tu, vestito come sei, e ora siamo in due. Ora siamo in due nella doccia e io ti ho lasciato entrare. Per l’ennesima volta, a modo mio, ti ho lasciato entrare.

Sospiro profondamente, dando modo all’aria di gonfiarmi a pieno i polmoni per poi svuotarli di nuovo, e non mi muovo dalla mia posizione, ma dal tuo respiro posso capire che tu, in qualche assurdo modo, ti sei già reso conto di cosa stia passando per la mia mente. E sai che io so che tu sai che tutto ciò è confuso e sbagliato, e non riesco a spingerti via. Tu mi abbracci e non riesco a spingerti via.

Il tuo gesto mi sorprende. Non posso negarlo. Non è il tipo di contatto fisico che mi stavo aspettando, perché è più dolce, più voluto da parte tua. Non ha nulla a che vedere con lo sfregar di gambe e corpi sotto le lenzuola che più ci caratterizza, e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi quando tu abbia cambiato idea su di me. E quanto questo ci metterà a distruggerci.

Sono lì lì per chiedertelo, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola nel momento in cui tu decidi di strofinare il viso lungo il mio collo, carezzandomi i fianchi con le tue braccia ancora vestite che hanno un effetto strano su di me, precedendomi.

"Ieri sera sono stato bene," mi confidi.

E io penso, _no. Ieri sera è stato un disastro. Noi siamo un disastro. Non dovresti essere qui._

Ma scelgo di tacere, volgendo gli occhi in basso e appoggiandomi con un braccio alla parete fredda della doccia, rivestita di piastrelle che diresti che hanno lo stesso colore dei miei occhi. Colore che vedi nel cielo, nell'acqua, nel freddo della neve che ha fatto da palcoscenico per la nostra prima volta, e in ogni cosa bella - perché tu sei fatto così. Pieno di complimenti che non hanno significato per te, parole dissolte nell'aria senza che nemmeno tu chieda che vengano udite.

_Otabek._

Nemmeno ti rendi conto del loro peso effettivo.

Spari un proiettile ad occhi bendati e fuggi prima ancora di vederlo trapassare il cuore della tua vittima.

Non vi è modo per me di resistere alla tentazione dei tuoi baci sulle mie spalle e lungo la spina dorsale adesso, o di trattenere qualche sospiro nel sorprendermi, ancora una volta, incapace di fare altro che concedermi alle tue labbra di nuovo, cercando le tue mani e tenendole fra le mie. Ché, malgrado tutto, mi è difficile lasciarti andare, e ogni volta che ci addentriamo in territori oscuri come il buio abbraccio dell'amor fedifrago non posso fare a meno di confermarmi questa mia intuizione. Ché, forse, sono innamorato davvero. L’uomo che amo ricambia i miei sentimenti e siamo felici. Siamo maledettamente felici e, davvero, non riesco a spiegarmi come possa quest'uomo non essere la persona accanto al cui fianco dormo ogni notte, quella dalla quale dovrei voler restare sempre, senza l'angoscia di coprire segni d'una passione altrui, o il tuo profumo sul mio collo, o il bisogno estremo di tenere ben celata la gioia dipinta nel mio sguardo ogni qual volta tu mi dici che tornerai in Canada e che hai voglia di vedermi. Perché si torna sempre solo dove si è stati bene.

Ancora una volta, ci lasciamo andare al nostro circolo vizioso nel quale tu mi porti alla follia e mi porti da te, e basta solo un assaggio di ciò che mi puoi dare per riportarmi alla follia. Eppure mi lascio andare, sperando che anche questa volta mi vada bene, così com'è successo fino a questo momento, e giurando a me stesso che questa sarà l'ultima volta, l'ultima davvero - ma tutte le strade portano a te e forse, forse sono stanco di viaggiare. Forse ho solo voglia di fermarmi e contemplare il tuo volto rigato d'acqua e i tuoi abiti grondanti che ti stanno ridicolamente bene addosso, e non vi è posto migliore per farlo della casa di tentazioni il cui ingresso sono i tuoi occhi.

La mia rovina.  
 

L'inizio della mia stessa, inevitabile fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e kudos mi danno vita!!!


End file.
